


make it last forever

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Moving In Together, alex danvers - Freeform, alex is excited about moving in, arrowverse, building furniture, maggie is a bit grumpy, maggie sawyer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: Alex is excited about moving in with Maggie and taking this next step in their relationship, building furniture and all.Maggie doesn't get why they can't just use Kara to do all the hard work.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	make it last forever

**Author's Note:**

> _i wrote this while listening to **lights down low** by **max** , also where the title comes from_   
>  _also shoutout to **[@gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary)** for the idea + beta-ing + title idea_

“I don’t get why we can’t get little Danvers over here to just super-speed all this together,” Maggie huffed as she stood with her hands on her hips next to Alex who gave her a look. “What?” Maggie rolled her eyes before moving to help lift the bookcase they had just built upright.

“We don’t use my sister as a ‘ _ get out of doing life _ ’ card,” Alex grunted as they moved the bookcase into place, looking around their new place she frowned. “At least not right now, besides I thought this was a big step in our relationship,” Alex moved closer to Maggie, reaching out as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s hips to pull her as close as possible so they were flush at the hips. “We’re moving in together babe, building furniture, it’s a  _ thing _ ,” Alex bent down and nuzzled into Maggie’s neck.

“You’re cute,” Maggie muttered tilting her head as Alex’s breath teased at the skin on her neck. “And you’re right, this is a big moment and I’m being grumpy,” Maggie whined a little as Alex pulled back after placing a single kiss to her neck. “Tease,” Maggie grumbled as Alex moved away from her with a wink.

“The sooner we get this done then the sooner we have the entire weekend to do whatever we want,” Alex reminded her in a sing-song tone, moving to open the box that held the parts to a cabinet they had to put together for Maggie’s bonsai trees. “Look, this one's for you,” Alex pulled the box-cutter from her back pocket and cut open the tape.

“I do not have that many bonsai,” Maggie sighed, her eyes narrowing moving to help Alex pull the pieces out of the box, her girlfriend found the instructions and began relaying them to her. “Why the fuck does it have so many pieces?”

“I honestly have no idea, it’s just supposed to be a display cabinet,” Alex raised a brow as they kept building. “No, the B piece babe,”

“This **is** the B piece,” Maggie said as she kept trying to slam the piece into the slot - it wasn’t fitting and she was getting more and more frustrated, Alex shook her head gently prying the piece from her hands. “I’m telling you, it’s got a B on it,”

Alex looked down at the piece and saw the B stamped on it. “Huh, well it does but that’s not what the diagram looks like,” Alex tilted the instructions after putting the piece down, she showed the diagram to Maggie who looked down at the pieces on the floor in front of them in confusion.

“I don’t think we have that piece,” Maggie folded her arms, her head tilting and squinting her eyes. “Or at least a piece that looks like that, did we skip a step?”

“No, we didn’t skip a step,” Alex insisted, flipping back to the beginning and reading to herself from the beginning. “Yeah, no, we didn’t,”

“Then we gotta be missing a piece,” Maggie stood there for a second looking at all the pieces before noticing all the bubble-wrap and paper still in the box. “Wait, did you get all the pieces out of the box?” Maggie moved to look in the box before Alex could answer.

“I’m pretty sure I know how to empty a box,” Alex rolled her eyes but watched as Maggie reached in and pulled out the missing piece, turning to her and raising a brow Alex flushed.

“You know how to empty a box, right babe?” Maggie teased with a smile. “Badass agent Alex Danvers can take down an alien three times her size but misses a piece in a box,” Maggie poked her girlfriend with the piece making Alex squirm.

“Shut up,” Alex grabbed the piece from Maggie, chucking it with the others before grabbing Maggie around the waist, attacking her with light tickles causing her to shriek with laughter. Maggie trying to get away tripped them both over the pieces making them both fall over to the floor with a thud.

“Ow, fuck,” Maggie grunted having been on the bottom. “We need a rug,”

“Are you okay?” Alex worriedly looked down at Maggie, bracing her hands next to Maggie’s head to lean back and check on her.

“It’ll take more than that to take me down Danvers,” Maggie smiled her two-dimple smile at Alex. “But seriously babe, we need to buy a rug cause I think this might be a good spot,” Alex raised a brow in confusion before being yanked down by the other woman’s hands into a kiss - oh, _that_ kinda spot.


End file.
